El Jefe (RLS CAW)
Ramon Castillo ''(born 15th April 1990 in Jujutla, El Salvador) is a Salvadoran professional wrestler currently signed to Exhibition Wrestling's Mexico brand along with Navajo as the tag team Los Parias, and appearing for PRIZE Wrestling League in the UK as part of an agreement between the two promotions, along with Navajo as the tag team Invasion. He has performed throughout his career as '''El Jefe'.1 His ring name, which means "the boss" in Spanish, is a reference to his father Ramon Julio Castillo, known as Perro Travieso ("Naughty Dog") owning the wrestling gym where he trained. Career: Training, Local Talent (2008-2011): Castillo trained under his father at the Naughty Dog Gym in San Salvador, El Salvador, coming through some tough tests to prove he was more than just the son of the boss. This perception of him led to what he said was "always gentle" teasing, which in turn led to the ring game El Jefe, that he's used ever since. He notably tagged with his father in 2010 for Exhibition Wrestling: Canada against The Deck, losing by pin-fall to Mayhem. He left El Salvador permanently in 2011, to pursue a full-time career with EW. EW: Mexico, Copa Juniors (2011-2015): El Jefe wrestled for EW: Mexico between 2011 and 2015, honing his craft and winning the lauded Copa Juniors on two occasions in 2013 and 2015. He also won a Mask vs. Mask Match against Idiota Enmascarado shortly before leaving the promotion. PWU/UNION Wrestling (2015-2017): El Jefe joined UNION Wrestling shortly after, and began teaming together with Navajo as The Misfits, winning the Tag Team belts from Team Bring It (The Rock & Zodiak) during the Canadian Tour, holding the titles for almost a year before dropping them to the Dudley Boyz at Capitol Punishment 2017. Soon after, El Jefe was injured and Navajo placed on leave following a series of disagreements on his proposed singles run. The duo left after refusing new contracts in early-May 2017. Exhibition Wrestling: Mexico (2017-''present''): Edit The duo then moved to EW: Mexico, billed as Los Parias, and won the EW Tag Championships from EW: Canada team ArtForm in late-2017. They lost the belts to Nacho & Ocho in March 2018. PRIZE Wrestling League (2018): The team debuted in PRIZE at the first August house show, now calling themselves Invasion, where they attacked the Kenny Bros., ruling them out of the PRIZE London Special 2018. Their challenge to replace them in the match with CrossBones was accepted a day later by PRIZE. In-Wrestling: Signatures: Wristlock Hurricanrana ''' '''Travieso Drop ''(Side Effect, adopted from his father)'' Finishers: Patada del Jefe ''(Corkscrew Calfkick)'' Accomplishments: Copa Juniors ''(x2, 2013 & 2015)'' UNION Tag Team Championships ''(with Navajo as The Misfits)'' EW Tag Championships ''(with Navajo as Los Parias)'' Trivia: * Despite being the son of the boss in his hometown gym, Castillo was never teased as being "Hijo del Jefe", explaining why his in-ring name never contained it. He toyed with the idea, apparently, but as his father's own ring name was Perro Travieso he felt this was fairly nonsensical. Behind-the-Scenes/Notes: # Despite there being several CAWs with the same name, including a few with some fame in the CAW circuit, I chose the name for Castillo completely at random from what was in the call list of the game I created him in. Category:CAWs